


On Behalf of You

by Selinawen



Series: ShuuKazu [3]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, This is the real Kazuaki by the way, supposedly set in everyone alive AU but something happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selinawen/pseuds/Selinawen
Summary: Kazuaki went to the wrong place at the wrong time and so trouble ensues.Shuu decides to take things to his own hands although it's probably not one that would lead to a happy ending.I don't suppose things would go too well at this point?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, Selina is here again with another ShuuKazu because she's too deeply involved in it and can never escape it anymore. I'm taking a short break from the IsaKazu fic to write this (I will get back to that later), I hope that the feelings I've put into this fic could reach everyone.  
> I made references to the two other ShuuKazu fics I've wrote so this fic is slightly related to them. However, it's not necessary a continuation. This fic could merely just be a possible bad end route and not what would definitely happen after those fics.  
> Without further ado, I hope everyone could enjoy reading this at least a little.

There was one fact that he was unable to deny.

He did, indeed, saw it.

**He had heard every single thing.**

* * *

Kazuaki returned home to his apartment that night and laid down on his bed, trying to absorb what he had heard and seen in a seemingly huge building an hour ago whilst playing Pokémon Go.

He is unable to believe it. All he wanted to do was to catch a Lapras, not well.. hearing about things related to a genocide and such. Turning over to his side, Kazuaki decided that the best option right now is to forget about the entire incident. Yes, it was merely a dream, there's no way that there would be a plan for genocide, yes… no way.

Closing his eyes tight, Kazuaki decided to just sleep it off.

* * *

“Professor Nanaki…”

Kazuaki blinked as he stood at the entrance of the infirmary. He would usually be the one to call out to Shuu so this was really a pleasant surprise.

“What is it, Iwamine? Are you possibly hungry today for once? Don't worry, I've got it right here~” Kazuaki chimed with a smile, holding up two lunchboxes happily.

“No, that's not it.” Shuu muttered before getting up from his chair and walking towards Kazuaki so that their eyes met. “Where did you go after work yesterday?” He asked, his tone serious.

“I-I was hunting Pokémon! Pokémon Go is on the rage now, you should start playing that too, Iwamine! it's fun!!” Kazuaki explained, deciding that it's best not to mention what he had heard as he felt that it's best not to drag Shuu into this.

“No. I'm a busy person, as you should know by now. Shuu muttered, deadpan.

“That's too bad then…” Kazuaki pouted with a sigh.

Shuu nodded before turning to the lunchbox in Kazuaki’s hand. “Why are you still doing this really.”

“B-Because I really like Iwamine!” Kazuaki sputtered, his face a deep shade of red.

“...I see. I'm afraid that I probably can't say the same for you anytime soon.”

“I-It’s fine! I didn't expect for you to feel the same at all but… just take this as an apology for always bothering you!” Kazuaki continued, looking up at Shuu hopefully.

“I don't believe that this is enough for compensation but I can't possibly reject your earnesty either.” Shuu said, taking the lunchbox off Kazuaki’s hands.

Kazuaki’s eyes shone in delight as he nodded with a smile. Looking around the room, he noted “Doctor Kawara hasn't been here lately it seems?”

“He's on a long vacation from the lab, he has to fulfil his role as a good husband and father after all.” Shuu explained, staring towards the window.

“Ehhh but that doesn't mean he wouldn't have time to visit doesn't it?”

“I told him not to. Besides, being here would just distract him from his family and make him all the more wanting to go back to work again. It has happened before, it would happen again.” Shuu continued with a deep sigh.

“S-So visiting you is considered work?” Kazuaki asked.

“Visiting me makes him think of doing more work apparently so well, yes.” Shuu nodded.

“I-I see… I guess it can’t be helped then…” Kazuaki said as he watched Shuu examine the lunchbox curiously.

“What makes you say that you ‘like’ me, Professor Nanaki?” Shuu asked, a noticeably softer tone in his voice.

Kazuaki grew red immediately and sputtered “W-Well.. I think that Iwamine is really cool and reliable unlike me and… d-do you remember that morning I almost died in the snow?”

“That was a whole lot of trouble and you could have consulted me in any instance you feel like you desire the sweet embrace of death” Shuu muttered as he stared at Kazuaki with a displeasing look in his eyes.

“A-Anyway thank you so much, really…” Kazuaki continued with a bow.

Shuu nodded and started to head back to his desk “Would you still be playing that game after work today?”

“Y-Yes! There're still a few places in town that I have yet to visit… I heard that there are lots of lures set up near the maid café Mister Kawara works at so I plan to pay a visit today…” Kazuaki explained nervously. It was a first for him to have Shuu ask so much regarding his private life, he wonders if it meant that Shuu was starting to get a bit more interested in him. Shaking his head, Kazuaki decided that it’s best not to get his hopes up so soon.

“I see.” Shuu’s reply was short and cold.

 _Yes.. I’m probably thinking too deep into this…_ Kazuaki decided.

* * *

Once Kazuaki is done catching Pokémon, he made his way back up to his apartment only to see that someone else was staring intently at his door. Seeing the brown ponytail tied up with a purple ribbon, there could only be one person.

“...Iwamine?” Kazuaki whispered softly.

Shuu turned around almost immediately. “Oh, so it seems like you’re back, Professor Nanaki.”

“W-What are you doing here, Iwamine?” Kazuaki asked, scanning Shuu from top to bottom, hoping to find a clue somehow.

“I was trying to find the corpse.” Shuu replied simply.

“W-Was there a corpse here again???” Kazuaki exclaimed, shocked.

“Unfortunately no, I have found out not long ago that it was a falsified report, so I’ll be heading back now.” Shuu mumbled before sighing deeply, walking right past Kazuaki.

It was at that time that Kazuaki noticed the glimmer of silver on Shuu’s left side, it was, unmistakably, a cleaver.

“W-Why do you have a cleaver with you, Iwamine!” Kazuaki asked, covering his mouth immediately in regret. Perhaps he shouldn’t have asked.

At that point of time, Shuu turned over to Kazuaki with a smirk on his face. With a snicker, he said “It would be easier to carry it back in pieces to examine on later after all don't you think so?”

Cowering back immediately, Kazuaki cried “You're scaring me, Iwameanieee!!”

“...When haven't I really” Shuu sighed before looking up with a sneer once again “With that, I shall take my leave now. Have a good night, Professor Nanaki” He turned back around, heading towards the lift and pushing the ‘down’ button.

Kazuaki watched him for a while before taking out his keys and heading into his unit for the night.

* * *

The very next day, Kazuaki skipped over to the infirmary as usual at lunch break. He was surprised to see that Shuu seemed to be packing things into his suitcase, like as if he were leaving early.

Walking towards Shuu, Kazuaki asked “Are you not feeling well today, Iwamine?”

Shuu turned to face him and replied “No, I just had somewhere I need to go to.”

“I-I see… I guess that can't be helped then… “ Kazuaki mumbled sadly as he looked at the second lunchbox in his hands.

Looking over at the lunchbox, then up at Kazuaki for a while, Shuu mumbled “I'll finish it…”

“B-But, you're in a hurry, aren't you?”

“I would only need to go in about an hour so it's fine.” Shuu explained as he took the lunchbox from Kazuaki and sat down by his desk once again.

Kazuaki watched as Shuu unwrapped the lunchbox and removed the lid. It was really rare to see Shuu actually offering to eat the lunch despite having to leave soon, perhaps he really wasn’t thinking too much and Shuu was starting to accept him a little? Shaking his head once again, Kazuaki headed towards the beds and sat down, opening up his own lunchbox as well.

* * *

Once they were done eating, Shuu got up and turned to Kazuaki “Well, I’ll be going then.” He said.

Getting up as well, Kazuaki walked towards Shuu and said, his face flushing a deep shade of red “T-Thank you so much… Iwamine… I-I’m sorry for taking up so much of your time…” As he said that, his eyes widened as he feels himself suddenly pulled into an embrace, the smell of antiseptics all around him. He couldn’t believe that this is actually happening, he tries to say something but the words were stuck in his throat, he just couldn’t get them out, he could only close his eyes and sink into the embrace he was pulled into.

“...Why did you have to go into the main building……”

Kazuaki could swear he could hear someone whisper into his ears before he was pulled away from the embrace. Turning his head up so he’s looking at Shuu in the eyes, he started “D-Did you say something?”

Shaking his head, Shuu picked up his suitcase and said “Perhaps you must have been too tired. I will be on my way then. Farewell, Professor Nanaki.” Turning back towards the door, Shuu headed out.

Kazuaki continued standing in the infirmary in a daze, listening as Shuu’s footsteps echoed in the distance, growing softer and softer until all that’s left is silence. Shaking his head after, he feels his face heating up and covered it with his palms. He walked towards the bed and sat down, lying down after, a blissed expression on his face.

“...Iwamine actually… hugged me...  he…. Hugged me….”

Kazuaki repeated this to himself as he covered his face in embarrassment, rolling around the bed.

Just then, Kazuaki’s phone rang. Breaking off from his daze, Kazuaki answered it immediately without checking the caller ID.

“Nanaki, Nanaki! Are you there? It’s me, Kawara Ryuuji!!” A panicked voice spoke from the other side of the line.

“A-Ahh! Doctor Kawara, do you need me for something?” Kazuaki asked, slightly worried at the distressed tone of the doctor.

“It is hard to explain but Isa is in great danger right now! I’ve only heard of the news now but we need to work fast!!”

“W-What is going on?? Why is Iwamine in danger?” Kazuaki exclaimed, a sinking feeling in his heart.

“There’s no time to explain in detail but basically he was ordered to kill you but he chose not to so he's in danger now, please just head over to Hachiman park right now!! I will head over as fast as I can too- I'll get the both of you somewhere safe immediately... Oh no I hope we get there in time, please…let us get there on time…”

The call ended with a click.

 

Kazuaki sat in a daze for a moment, staring at his phone.

 

_Iwamine… is in danger?? Because he chose not to kill me? What is going on…? ...Hachiman park, is it?_

 

Kazuaki put his phone back into his pocket and left the infirmary, dashing across the hallways, towards the main door, out the main gates. He isn’t entirely sure what is going on but he knows one thing for sure. Shuu is in great danger and he had to get there in time.

* * *

The sight that greeted him in Hachiman park was far worse than anything he had ever imagined.

Shuu was lying on the ground in a pool of blood, fresh gunshot wounds on his chest, shoulder, and legs. His eyes are closed and his glasses are cracked a little at the corners.

Kazuaki froze as he stared at what was in front of him for a while before kneeling down beside the body, trembling as tears trickled down his face.

“I...Iwamine…?” Kazuaki asked, his voice soft and shaky.

Placing his right palm on Shuu’s cheek, which felt deathly cold to the touch, Kazuaki felt tears roll down his cheeks once again.

It was then that he felt a cold, light touch on his right palm. Opening his tear-stained eyes slowly, he sees lavender eyes staring right back at him. Turning to his side was Shuu’s left hand grasping onto his hand softly.

“Iwa...mine…?” Kazuaki asked softly.

Those eyes that stared back at him silently just seemed really sad for some reason.

Unable to restrain himself, Kazuaki grabbed Shuu’s hand, pulling it towards his tearstained cheek, crying profusely “Why… Why did you have to do that… Iwamine!! Y-You know…? I-I would’ve been fine being killed, I’ve always wanted to die anyway...I’m trash anyway so… Why did you have to do that!!?? Why…. answer me… why…. Iwamine…” Kazuaki started sobbing, gripping tighter onto Shuu’s palm as his tears kept flowing.

Shuu just stared up at Kazuaki silently before moving his palm up over Kazuaki’s cheek softly.

Kazuaki turned back to look at Shuu “T-Tell me please.... Iwamine…” He pleaded desperately.

At this, Shuu parted his lips to start saying something but soon coughed violently after that, blood trickling down his mouth. Looking up at a horrified looking Kazuaki, Shuu caressed his face lightly before moving his body up closer, starting to push Kazuaki’s face closer to his as well.

Just before their lips met, Shuu’s hand slipped off Kazuaki’s cheek and it was followed with the sound of a thud.

Horrified, Kazuaki slowly turned his attention to the ground only to see that Shuu’s eyes are now dull with no traces of life, staring back at him blankly.

“N-No...nonono….IWAM-”

A hand covered his mouth before he could scream, Kazuaki started to struggle. Did they get him as well, is he going to end up like Shuu? He didn't know who was behind him, he could only thrash around as much as he could.

“Don't be alarmed, it's me… okay?”

Kazuaki stopped as he heard a familiar voice. He turned around slowly just to see Ryuuji behind him, his eyes wide and tears are trickling down his cheeks. It was an expression which Kazuaki never thought him to have.

After uncovering Kazuaki’s mouth, Ryuuji said, with a shaky voice “We...we have to leave this place now…” He took Kazuaki’s hand and started to run out of the park.

“B-But what about Iwamine! W-We can't leave him behind right?”

“We are not given a choice… they will be coming back to collect his body soon, we can't let them know that we were here…” Ryuuji explained as he pulled Kazuaki along towards his car parked across the street. Opening the door to the back seats, he let go of Kazuaki’s hand and continued “The windows are black tinted but I’m afraid that it wouldn’t be enough so put on the hoodie I’ve prepared inside…”

Nodding, Kazuaki got into the car and closed the door behind him. Noticing that there were two hoodies inside, he started to sob again as he put on one of the hoodies, pulling the hood over his head.

Ryuuji got into the car as well and started driving, focusing his attention on the road.

“W-Where would we be heading to…?” Kazuaki asked softly between sobs.

“The Golden Weekly building headquarters, it’s partially associated with the Crow party. Nishikikouji will be able to help us, although it would come with a price… You don’t have to worry about it though, I would take care of this” Ryuuji explained as he drove.

Nodding slowly, Kazuaki moved his hands back into the long sleeves of the hoodie as he leaned back. “...Why would I be targeted?” He asked softly.

Ryuuji stayed quiet for a long while as he drove, when he finally spoke, his voice was low and serious “You were in the main building of the Hawk’s party two days ago weren’t you? They’ve found footage of you on the cameras.”

Kazuaki’s eyes widened as he remembered that conversation he’d heard in an unknown building that day, something regarding a mass scale genocide in a certain area, plans on how to cover it up to make it look like an accident, placing the blame on another party, incite hatred and become the ruling party. All the things he’d accidentally heard that day. “W-What has Iwamine got to do with the Hawk’s party? Why does he have to shoulder this…”

“So he hasn’t told you I see… Well, he and me both, we work as researchers for the Hawk’s party.” Ryuuji replied, sounding relatively calm. “Isa himself was stationed to the school as an agent for things to come”

“W-Why is the Hawk’s party doing this…?” Kazuaki asked, shivering. He felt uncomfortable with Ryuuji’s sudden change in attitude and wonders if he should jump off the car at any moment.

“Actually, I was just there for research! I’m not really into politics you see haha… Isa too… yes…”

“You said that you have known Iwamine for a long time right?”

“Yes… he was barely ten at that time… I just felt like I must do whatever in my power to help him, to cheer him up again, to make him happy! I… I must focus on the road now, let’s talk later” Ryuuji replied with a sniff.

 _What was I thinking… of course Doctor Kawara wouldn’t be fine and dandy after all that… he was always there for Iwamine and now Iwamine is…_ Kazuaki closes his eyes and decided that he should not speak of it too much for the rest of the trip.

* * *

Once they've arrived at the Golden Weekly building, Ryuuji drove all the way into the carpark in the basement.

After Ryuuji had parked his car into a lot and stopped the engine, he opened the door and got out, Kazuaki followed suit as well.

“There you are, Kawara Ryuuji!!” A high-pitched voice shot out.

Kazuaki turned up just to see a tall gaudy man with blond hair staring at them impatiently. He recognised that man as Nishikikouji Tohri, someone who seems to have a grudge on Shuu for some unknown reason.

Tohri took a look at Kazuaki before making his way past him to peer into the car for a moment before turning back to the both of them, questioning “Where’s Isa Souma!!?? Did he run away upon seeing the Great Nishikikouji Tohri!??”

Ryuuji stood still for a bit before shaking his head slowly.

“M-Mister Nishikikouji! Isa-- Iwamine is…” Kazuaki started but started to cry once again. “H-He’ll never come back anymore…”

“What!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT ISA SOUMA IS DEAD?? HOW DARE HE DIE BEFORE GETTING ENAMOURED BY MY ART??!!” Tohri exclaimed, before lowering his tone slightly “You’re joking… right?”

Laughing a little, Ryuuji said “I really do wish I could tell that I’m just joking… I really do…”

“W-What happened?? You don’t mean to say that the Hawk’s party really done him in?? Even though he’s deputy head of the Biology department!??” Tohri exclaimed.

“Unfortunately so… now the only thing we could do is to make sure that they don’t find Nanaki-” Ryuuji started.

“Wait, I’m not believing this until I see Isa Souma’s body!!!” Tohri cut in, agitated.

“W-We had to leave him behind!! I-I didn’t want to do that either b-but, w-we HAD to!!!!!” Kazuaki exclaimed loudly, tears flowing down his cheeks, his eyes red and swollen.

Tohri turned to glare at Ryuuji who could only nod sadly. “They probably never expected Isa to betray them… so we are able to escape in time before they return” He explained, his voice shakey.

“I can't believe this!! Surely there was something that could've been done before this whole thing blew out of proportion isn't it so??” Tohri exclaimed, his hands over his hips.

After a short moment of silence, Ryuuji spoke once again “I was on vacation, supposedly… And Isa he… never told me about this… I only found out about it this morning myself...”

“But how could that be!!?? You were the closest to him!! How could he not tell you something this important??!!” Tohri exclaimed.

“Isa has always been… really independent. Doing things by himself without relying on others…” Ryuuji laughed a little “He probably felt that he could take care of this himself…” His voice starting to trail off “That boy....has always been…”

“I-It’s probably true… I-Iwamine told me that he wouldn't want to distract you while you're on vacation…” Kazuaki voiced out nervously “H-He never told me anything about all of this however…”

“Isa Souma… What on earth was he thinking!!” Tohri clenched his fists, annoyed.

Just then, the tune of jingle bells rang across the area. Ryuuji took out his phone, looked at the caller ID and said “I have a call from the Hawk’s party. Just...stay quiet until I’m done okay?” He took the call after being given the nod of approval by the two of them.

 

“Hello, Kawara speaking~ …….I see, so Isa is already… I see I see…. what? can't it wait till I'm back?? ...I see…. I'll be over in a while then. ….yes sir, I understand.”

 

After ending the call, Ryuuji turned to the two and explained “They needed me to clear out Isa’s stuff at his house right now…”

“WHAT!!?? HOW COULD THEY??” Tohri exclaimed, storming on the floor angrily.

“I know, but orders are still orders I guess” Ryuuji sighed before turning to Kazuaki with a smile on his face, patting his head softly “So I gotta go now but I'll be back soon, see you later then, Nanaki~” he turned to Tohri and continued “Be nice to him okay? I'll be back soon~” he waved before getting into his car once again.

Turning to Kazuaki, Tohri said “let me show you to your room first then?”

“M-My room?” Kazuaki asked, confused.

“Why of course~ Going back to your apartment after this is a one-way ticket to hell for sure so you'd have to stay undercover for a while…” Tohri explained before turning towards a sliding door leading towards a bunch of lifts. “Now then, just stay calm and follow me”

Nodding slowly, Kazuaki followed Tohri through the sliding door and waited as he pushed on the down button.

“W-Why are you helping me? You hate Iwamine don't you?” Kazuaki asked once they've gotten into a lift.

“Well, you're not him”

“B-But if we'd arrived in time, he'd have been with me too!”

“If that were the case, it’d still be fun to see him needing my help for once~” Tohri replied, lifting up his head proudly.

“I guess so yes…” Kazuaki nodded, looking down sadly. “I really liked Iwamine you see…”

Lifting an eyebrow in amazement, Tohri said “What is there to like about that guy?? Oh we've reached our stop…” He stepped out the lift with Kazuaki following after, starting to walk down the hallway. “No really, what is there in that guy that makes you like him??” He continued.

“I-I like how cool and reliable he is! H-He’s scary sometimes, I mean all the time bu-but…” Kazuaki looked down as he followed Tohri, his face red “I-I just want to get closer to him somehow....”

Swiping a key card and opening the door to a room, Tohri turned to Kazuaki “I can’t understand any of this because all he has been to me is rudeness and he has no sense in the arts at all but it wouldn’t be right to ignore your feelings either so I shall leave it at that then” He said before showing Kazuaki into the room. “There, you’ll be living here from now onwards!”

The room was well-furnished with a bed, a table with chairs around it, even including a small kitchen area and a bathroom.

“B-But… what about my stuff in my apartment?” Kazuaki asked as he walked in after Tohri.

“Oh! You don’t have to worry about that~” Tohri chimed as he closed the door and started up a laptop on the table.

“Nanaki- Nanaki, are you there??” A voice rang out from the laptop.

“U-Uzune??” Kazuaki exclaimed, shocked, running over towards the laptop just to see Hitori’s worried face on the screen. There was someone else beside Hitori, it was someone with blue hair and orange rimmed glasses. “And… Mister Sakazaki?”

“Ahh Salutations Professor Nanaki~ It has been a while since we’ve last met haven’t it?” Yuuya greeted with a smile, waving his hand at the camera cheerfully.

“Y-Yes… you graduated and all but umm… why are you here?” Kazuaki asked, confused.

“Well… let’s say that I’m still being a hero of justice even in college~” Yuuya replied with a wink.

“Mister Sakazaki is an agent from the Dove Party who agreed to help you both on the bat, provided that you give them a report on what you know” Hitori explained before tilting his head a little and asking “Where is Doctor Iwamine? I need answers from him.”

“Right, I haven’t seen the doctor ever since I’ve graduated too~” Yuuya said, peering closer to the screen curiously.

Looking down with a pained smile, feeling tears building up in his eyes once again, Kazuaki said “Iwamine is… dead”

“...what?” The both of them responded in shock.

Kazuaki nodded sadly and rubbed the tears off his eyes “But I can’t go on like this… Uzune, you said that Mister Sakazaki is from the Dove Party, right?”

“Yes, although it would seem that the report won’t be a complete one since Iwamine is…” Hitori looked down, pulling his scarf up against his chin “It didn’t seem that he would go down this easily…”

“Doctor Iwamine has always been prepared for everything, maybe he… anticipated this?” Yuuya theorised.

“B-But Iwamine hasn’t told me anything regarding this…” Kazuaki said.

“Perhaps… he doesn’t want you to be involved in this?” Yuuya pointed out. “Have he ever mentioned to you that he’s from the Hawk’s party?”

Kazuaki shook his head sadly.

“That further proves my theory then… Doctor Iwamine made me live every day in fear at the time I was still situated in the school so I never had fond memories of him but I do believe that he did have the capacity to care for someone if he wanted to…” Yuuya said, his smile softening a little.

“B-But there's no way that he would do that… he's always threatening to kill me or at least hurt me very badly…” Kazuaki stammered, looking down.

“But he didn't.”

Kazuaki looked up slowly just to see Hitori smiling sadly at him.

“He made all these threats but he never went through with them didn't he? His lunchbox was… special to say the least but it was edible. He said that it'll cost you a liver to go to prom with him but he showed up in the end and you are not missing a liver afterwards either. He tells you off for staying in the infirmary all the time but he could've taken action against it if he really wanted to.” Hitori said, looking down for a while before turning his head back up with a smile “Although I don't get along the best with him, I've always felt that he likes you… which is why he chose not to kill you even when he was ordered to by the higher-ups”

As tears rolled down his cheeks, Kazuaki managed with sobs “W-what should I do now…??”

“Live of course. Try to live the best you can, don't let his sacrifice go to waste… I know it's hard for you but you have to try…” Hitori replied, a smile on his face, tears trickling down his cheeks.

“Professor Uzune, you're crying?” Yuuya asked, concerned.

Rubbing the tears off his eyes, Hitori said “I guess it's still hard for me to believe that Doctor Iwamine is dead… Although I don't get along too well with him, he's still my colleague and well…” He turned to the screen to face Kazuaki and continued “Friday dinners will be lonely without the two of you… and since Doctor Iwamine is not here anymore… Miru and Kaku probably wouldn’t visit either...”

“I-I’m sorry Uzune…” Kazuaki apologised. “Is there any way for me to be able to roam freely outside again?”

“One way is to assume the identity of someone else, you may have to dirty your hands though” Hitori suggested.

“Nooo I wouldn't do that, it's too cruel!!” Kazuaki exclaimed in horror.

“It was merely a suggestion, I didn't think you'd agree either” Hitori said.

“I never knew you had that in you, Professor Uzune… I should be more wary of you in future” Yuuya mused with a chuckle.

“It's probably just the pent-up stress talking, don't worry” Hitori said.

Nodding slowly, Kazuaki asked “Are the Dove Party and Crow party working together?”

“Sort of? Although to put it more accurately, it is set up this way because we would soon announce that you are now in the custody of the Dove Party but doing so might cause some Hawk agents to sneak into the main building of the Dove Party to eliminate you so there is a need to locate you somewhere that's less suspicious” Yuuya explained.

“And that’s none other than the Golden weekly building~ There are plenty of secret spaces in the basement which aren’t known to the public, including the fact that it’s actually associated with the Crow Party~” Tohri proclaimed proudly.

“Well... I’m pretty sure a few people could take a guess given how you’re constantly flaunting around your loyalties to be honest…” Hitori commented, earning a nod from Yuuya.

“W-WELL… The Dove Party aren’t in the best terms with The Crow Party so it’s still the least suspicious place!” Tohri rebutted. “Besides, it won’t be suspicious for Kawara to pay regular visits here as he does that quite a lot normally anyway, since I’m an ex-hawk and all…”

“And there’s no way for the doctor to be here as you openly hate him, right?” Hitori said.

“I’ve never hated him less but I figured it’ll be fun to see him needing my help~” Tohri nodded before turning to Kazuaki “So... what do you feel about these arrangements?”

“I-I don’t even know how I’m supposed to live like this… I-I can’t even continue teaching anymore, perhaps I should jus--”

“Nanaki Kazuaki! I’ve heard that you write?” Tohri cut in. “Perhaps you can write the stories for some of our manga publications? Under a pen name of course!! I’ll run you through a list of artists you can work with- Golden weekly respects the privacy of creators so you can just communicate with them through email, of course I can give you time to think this through but please consider this!” He suggested brightly.

“I will need time to think this through yes… thank you… s-so… about my stuff in my apartment” Kazuaki started.

“Ah that~ Don’t worry ‘bout a thing Professor Nanaki~ Professor Uzune and myself would help you pack them in boxes and send them over via Doctor Kawara whenever a chance arises” Yuuya assured with a wink.

“T-Thank you!” Kazuaki nodded, taking out his phone and looking at it “Is my phone susceptible to tracking devices?”

“Oh no that’s not good!” Tohri exclaimed, taking the phone from Kazuaki and switching it off “Not to worry however! As I, the genius inventor, Nishikikouji Tohri, would do a few ‘adjustments’ to your phone so as to make it undetectable~!” He kept the phone in his pocket after.

“T-That will be a great help! Thank you, Mister Nishikikouji!” Kazuaki thanked with a smile.

“Oh it’s no problem, Nanaki~ Just leave this to the Great Nishikikouji Tohri~” Tohri puffed out his chest proudly “So I will be working on this phone now, you can rest in the meantime, I’ll see you in the morning~” he continued before waving and marching out of the room triumphantly, closing the door behind him.

“I guess we’d have to go too then, you should really take a rest and think this over, Nanaki” Hitori said, concerned. “I would visit you right away but that would only be suspicious so I’ll wait for everything to cool down a little, I hope you understand”

“Yes… I understand this, Uzune… I will wait here till then” Kazuaki nodded.

“All the best to you, Professor Nanaki. Adieu~” Yuuya encouraged with a smile before the screen went blank as the video call ended.

All was silence after the call ended, Kazuaki sighed sadly as he headed towards the single bed situated at the corner of the room and laid down, pulling the blanket over him. _Surely this is all just a nightmare right?_ He thought as he found himself falling asleep soon after.

* * *

“Professor Nanaki.”

Kazuaki’s eyes shot open the moment he heard that voice. He finds himself staring into a pair of lavender eyes framed in red rimmed glasses. It can only be him. Sitting up immediately, he recognises that the place he’s currently in is the infirmary. Turning to the man with brown hair tied in a ponytail, he opened his mouth “I-Iwamine…”

Sighing deeply, Shuu said “Didn’t I tell you countless times that the infirmary is not a place to sleep in?”

“I-I’m sorry!!” Kazuaki apologised, standing up immediately. _So it was a dream…?_ He thought, glancing thoughtfully at Shuu for a moment.

“Please take note of that fact next time.” Shuu muttered, turning back towards his desk.

At this moment, Kazuaki launched forward to hug Shuu from behind tightly, crying. “I-I had a nightmare…”

“And that made you forget your physical boundaries I suppose?” Shuu muttered.

“Y-Yes… Because, you died… in that nightmare…” Kazuaki stammered in tears.

“I see. That's unfortunate.”

Kazuaki nodded, squeezing tighter onto Shuu as he cried.

“...Why are you crying?” Shuu asked.

“B-Because I love Iwamine!!” Kazuaki exclaimed.

“You are still not giving up on that I see.” Shuu muttered with a sigh after. “Either way, you are quite the strange one. Is it perhaps because you yearn for death? Then again, it doesn't seem like you truly yearn for death either. hoho...truly fascinating indeed…” He continued, a sneer on his face.

“Iwamine…if you were ordered to kill me, would you?” Kazuaki asked softly.

“So I suppose that was what your dream was about then.” Shuu said, turning his head towards the window. “To answer your question, it would have to depend on the situation at hand. However, I wouldn't do things without preparations, as you should know by now.”

“Mmm… that's true…” Kazuaki said, sinking his face into Shuu’s back softly.

Nodding, Shuu said “Could you please stop clinging onto me like this? It's getting uncomfortably heavy…”

“I-I’m sorry!!” Kazuaki apologised, letting go of Shuu immediately.

Once Kazuaki had let go of him, Shuu went on to pack his equipment into his suitcase quietly.

“W-Wait… Where are you going, Iwamine!!” Kazuaki exclaimed, having a bad feeling of deja-vu.

“I'm going somewhere further away, the last train arrives at midnight so there is a need to get ready before then.”Shuu muttered.

“P-Please don't go!! don't go!!” Kazuaki exclaimed loudly, starting to cry once again.

“Well, it's not like I can die twice anyway.”

“But that dream may just be a warning! So that I can stop Iwamine from going anywhere else!” Kazuaki continued to scream.

“Such foolish superstitions as always.” Shuu sighed as he finished packing and stood up, facing Kazuaki “Well, what if I am left with no choice but to go? What can you do then?”

“I'll still try to stop you!!”

“Even if it might mean that whoever made that order would come over instead to kill us both if it takes too long?” Shuu asked, staring at Kazuaki. “Theoretically speaking, of course.”

“B-But I wouldn't mind dying so...even if Iwamine kills me, I still…” Kazuaki started.

“You don't actually want to die.” Shuu said flatly.

“But Iwamine could kill me no problem, I know that very well by now…”

“...no.”

Kazuaki blinked and looked up at Shuu for a moment before asking “You couldn’t…?”

“I definitely could If it were a few years back. However, things have changed now and it’s your fault” Shuu muttered, looking away a little “Troublesome indeed.”

“B-But Iwamine doesn’t need to die either! I-If Iwamine died I… I don’t know how I am supposed to live like this…” Kazuaki said, wrapping his arms around himself, starting to cry again.

“If that is so then… would you come with me then? It is not recommended however.” Shuu muttered, staring at Kazuaki once again.

Turning up towards Shuu, Kazuaki stared into his seemingly wavering eyes. He really needed to make a choice.

* * *

Kazuaki’s eyes shot open to find himself staring up at the white ceiling above him, sitting up and looking around, he found himself to be in the room which he was brought to by Tohri. He turned to the table just to see Ryuuji sitting by it, a few boxes around him. Ryuuji looked pretty engrossed into the album to which he is staring at.

That was when his heart sank upon realisation that it wasn't a dream and that Shuu is really dead. Walking slowly towards Ryuuji and taking a seat beside him, he called out to him “Doctor Kawara?”

Ryuuji looked up absentmindedly, dropping the album that he was holding, making it flip over to a page with a photo of what looked like a younger Shuu standing beside a younger Ryuuji.

Picking the album back up, Ryuuji laughed a little, scratching the back of his head nervously “Whoopsie, you surprised me~ Did you sleep well?”

“A-Ah… yes I did, Doctor Kawara…” Kazuaki replied before turning his attention to the album. “Is that Iwamine?”

“Ahh yes… I found these while clearing out his stuff you see” Ryuuji explained, glancing over a stack of boxes at the corner of the room. “I thought that you'd be interested…”

Kazuaki nodded and sat beside Ryuuji as he held open the album. On closer inspection, there was a red post-it note beside the photo with the words ‘With Doctor Kawara, 5/7/2173’. The Shuu in the photo also had shorter hair which was around shoulder length, he was sporting a purple cross-tie as well.

As Kazuaki flipped through more pages, he came across a photo with younger Shuu and Ryuuji, Miru and Kaku were beside them. A red post-it note just wrote “Miru and Kaku, 26/12/2175” He chuckled a little as he continued flipping.

One of the photos that caught his attention a few pages after shows a younger Shuu beside what looked like a younger Tohri with a red post-it note that wrote ‘Will update once I remember who this is, 4/2/2176’.

That made Kazuaki chuckle a little “I feel bad for Mister Nishikikouji”

“It's true that his name is a mouthful although sometimes I do wonder if Isa is forgetting it on purpose” Ryuuji said with a chuckle.

Flipping through more pages, Kazuaki saw a photo with a Shuu that looks a little older than the photos before. The Shuu in the photo had grew out his hair a little more and wore a suit with a prosecutor badge on it. What the post-it note wrote was ‘Isshiki Mishio, 8/1/2179’.

“Hmm?? I seem to have heard that name somewhere before…” Kazuaki pondered.

“He looks really good in that geddup doesn’t he? It’s a pity it didn’t last for long…” Ryuuji nodded.

It suddenly came to Kazuaki, a public prosecutor that disappeared years ago without explanation. “Don't tell me he was…”

“Yes, that's him~” Ryuuji nodded, a proud grin on his face.

It was when Kazuaki realised that he really knew nothing about Shuu despite working with him for a few years. Moreover, although he had gotten accustomed to calling Shuu ‘Iwamine’ out of habit, he knew very well that it wasn't his real name either.

As he flipped through the pages once again, he came across a photo of Shuu looking pretty much like how he is now, standing beside Ryuuji. The red post-it note wrote ‘Became Deputy Head, Tie from Doctor Kawara, 5/6/2182’.

“Ahh...so that tie was…”

“Yes… I figured that he should have a tie for formal events and the such so well, I got one that's similar to mine~ I actually got it for him a few years back but there really wasn't a chance to use it…” Ryuuji nodded.

“Doctor Kawara… do you… think that I should’ve died instead of Iwamine?” Kazuaki asked, looking down at the table, afraid of what Ryuuji may answer.

“Well...I feel that it's best for you to not have thoughts like these… Rather than thinking back on who should've died, it's best to look ahead to the unforeseeable future! What's past is the past… it's impossible to change… The future however, is different! You won't know what will happen unless you look ahead! If you keep harping onto the past, you will miss out all the good things in life!” Ryuuji replied, patting Kazuaki’s head softly.

“I-I know but… Iwamine is so close to you while I'm just… Uzune told me that Iwamine actually does like me and that I should live for him but…”

“I think Isa really likes you too…”

Kazuaki blinked, looking up at Ryuuji slowly. He saw that Ryuuji has a gentle smile on his face. “What do you...mean?”

Ryuuji just nodded with a smile before flipping to the last filled page of the album, holding it up to show Kazuaki.

Kazuaki’s eyes widened when he saw the page, it had two photos in it.

The first photo was of himself smiling nervously with a rather macabre looking lunchbox on the table in front of him. He remembered that day, Ryuuji had wanted to take a commemorative photo of him with the lunchbox although he never expected Shuu to actually keep that photo. The red post-it note beside it wrote “Made lunch for Professor Nanaki, 2/4/2188”.

The second photo was of them dancing (awkwardly) in prom, he had no idea who took that photo. _Probably Doctor Kawara…_ he thinks, but he isn't exactly sure. The red post-it note wrote “Prom night with Professor Nanaki, 20/11/2188”.

“I-I...I can't believe he had photos of me too…” Kazuaki stammered, tearing up.

patting Kazuaki’s back softly, Ryuuji started “Do you want to keep this photo for a while? You can put it back anytime~” Ryuuji suggested with a smile as he slowly removed the photo. Just as he did that, a folded up piece of paper could be seen dropping into the photo slot.

Noticing the piece of paper, Kazuaki voiced out “W-What was that?” Seeing that Ryuuji doesn't seem to notice, he reached his hand into the slot and took out the piece of paper, handing it over to Ryuuji.

Taking the piece from Kazuaki, Ryuuji started to unfold it. It took a while as it seemed to be folded up at least ten times. Once it's done, Ryuuji looked at it for a while before turning up to Kazuaki, a shocked expression on his face.

“W-What was in there?” Kazuaki asked nervously.

“It was… a report describing Project Hatoful… that mass scale genocide you’ve heard about… I believe this could prove to be of help to Sakazaki…” Ryuuji replied, folding the paper into two “I suppose that Isa somehow foresaw this and so he wrote a report beforehand…”

“I see…I guess that it would be like him to do that… yes…” Kazuaki nodded. “S-So we can scan this and send it to Mister Sakazaki then?” He asked.

“Yes, you can send it together with your report once you’re done with it” Ryuuji replied as he placed the folded paper onto the table.

Nodding in reply, Kazuaki reached out for the prom photo on the table and looked at it. He remembered how neither of them knew how to dance and as a result, it didn’t last long. However, when he closes his eyes, he could still feel Shuu’s fingers entwining together with his, Shuu’s hand around his waist. Kazuaki found his face heating up the more he recalls and so he flipped over the photo immediately, covering his face in embarrassment.

“Are you alright, Nanaki?” Ryuuji asked, a look of concern on his face.

“A-Ahh...N-No… it’s nothing…” Kazuaki stammered, trying to calm himself down from these thoughts. It’s not that he could help it after he’d just found out that Shuu probably does indeed feel the same way too.

“Are you sure?” Ryuuji asked.

Nodding intensely, Kazuaki decided to change the topic as quick as possible “Where are Miru and Kaku now that they can't live in Iwamine’s house anymore? He asked, remembering the two happy kids that love christmas a bit too much.

“Ahh… I wanted to let them stay in my house but after some thought, they're living in Uzune’s house now” Ryuuji explained “Uzune seems to really likes them and it would also make it less suspicious for me to pay visits to him for when I collect your things and all that” Ryuuji nodded.

“T-That’s true… Thank you, Doctor Kawara” Kazuaki nodded with a smile.

“It's nothing~ Also...I've heard that Nishikikouji suggested a job for you, are you going to take it?” Ryuuji asked. “I think it's a great opportunity for you to live life over again! I mean...not doing anything would just make you feel more sad right?”

Kazuaki nodded slowly. Ryuuji wasn't wrong, he would probably just sink deeper into his depression if he didn't do anything but look over the past over and over again.

“I will do it but….I need a little more time…” Kazuaki mumbled.

“It's okay~ You can take as much time as you want~ Just be sure to inform Nishikikouji if anything okay? He gets pretty worried even if he doesn't say it…” Ryuuji said, doing a thumbs-up with a grin.

Kazuaki nodded and then suddenly a rumbling sound was heard. Kazuaki blushed and looked down immediately. Slowly lifting up his head to look up at the clock, he realised that it was already 9pm, way past dinnertime.

“Ohh! Are you hungry? Don't worry, I've brought food for you from when I brought Miru and Kaku over to Uzune’s place! They were having curry rice, I'll heat it up for you in a moment~” Ryuuji mused with a smile as he got up, picking up the bag of food from the table, making his way towards the small kitchen in the corner.

Kazuaki nodded with a smile and looked around the room. He doesn't know for how long he needed to stay in here but for now, it would be his home. Therefore, he has to get used to this.

* * *

Once Kazuaki made himself comfortable in his bed and closed his eyes, he opened them again to find himself face to face with Shuu in the infirmary once again, just like the dream he had earlier.

“Have you made your decision?” Shuu asked, in a voice which Kazuaki noticed to be of a softer tone than before.

“Yes! I have decided to stay! S-So Iwamine, you can go on to wherever you've decided to go, I'll be okay” Kazuaki replied, staring into Shuu’s eyes with determination.

“I see. A wise choice.” Shuu nodded. “So, I will get going then.”

“W-Wait!!” Kazuaki exclaimed, stepping up towards Shuu.

“Was there something else?” Shuu asked “I don’t see any room for hesitat-” He was cut off upon feeling Kazuaki’s lips on his.

Kazuaki had no idea why he resorted to this as well. But perhaps it’s because he knew that he was in a dream and therefore it won’t come with too dire consequences? Either way, it felt really good to be able to do this at long last, even if it were in a dream. Surprisingly, Shuu never tried to push him away. Instead, he put his hands over Kazuaki’s waist and seemed to return the kiss as well.

Kazuaki pulled away after a while and looked down to the floor, all red. “I-I’m sorry… I-I couldn’t help it…” He stammered nervously.

“..It’s fine.” Shuu muttered.

Kazuaki wanted to look up to check Shuu’s expression but he was too afraid to do so. As a result, he just continued to stare down to the floor.

“Thank you, Nanaki…” Shuu continued. “I guess I should really get going now…”

Looking up at Shuu immediately, Kazuaki said “N-No! Thank you, for letting me do this! Please have a nice trip!” He smiled softly after that.

With a nod, Shuu turned around towards the door, saying a final “Farewell.” Before going through it, closing the door behind him.

Kazuaki could almost hear the sound of a train before everything fades to white.

* * *

Waking up to the ceiling of the room that would be his home for a long time, he sits up and smiles.

_Thank you, Iwamine. I will keep on living for as long as I could..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, everyone!!  
> Did I manage to convey my feelings through this fic perfectly?
> 
> The prom photo in question, is actually referenced from a ShuuKazu piece I commissioned from a friend here owo  
> http://veverydayisanewday.tumblr.com/post/150357538568
> 
> As for how macabre the lunchbox looked in the photo, there it is  
> http://selinawen.tumblr.com/post/146455186512
> 
> I drew the video call scene with Hitori and Yuuya here owo/  
> http://selinawen.tumblr.com/post/151058063897


End file.
